


Thornye on Ice

by mrjasonbloke



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ice Skating, just for fun, thornye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjasonbloke/pseuds/mrjasonbloke
Summary: Evie takes Lucy ice skating. Lucy isn't so keen on the idea.Short Thornye fanfic that I wrote just for fun over a year ago.





	Thornye on Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fra1298](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fra1298/gifts).



"I don't know how I let you talk me into this!" said Lucy, as Evie led her gently by the hand. 

"It'll be romantic!" Evie replied, giving Lucy a wide grin. 

"How on earth is ice skating romantic? asked Lucy, as the pair sat at the side of the rink pulling on their skates. 

"I'm more likely to break an arm or something," Lucy continued, as she struggled with the laces. 

Evie placed a finger under Lucy's chin and lifted her head to face her, "Don't knock it until you've tried it!" she said cheerfully, planting a gentle kiss on Lucy's nose before getting to her feet. 

Evie glided effortlessly on to the ice, like a duck taking to water. She swept around to face Lucy, who was still trying to take her first tentative steps. 

"Come on Luce!" Evie called cheekily, "Or do I have to come and get you?" 

The older woman stood at the edge of the rink almost clinging to the wall for dear life. 

Evie was secretly enjoying surveying her lover in this vulnerable state. It also gave Evie the chance to take in the vision of Lucy's gorgeous figure. Lucy was clad in her usual choice of colours, a dark purple turtle neck pullover and some rather tight black trousers. What's more, Lucy was wearing her hair down today. Evie felt her mouth starting to water.... 

"Are you going to just stand there all day?" Lucy asked. 

Evie rolled her eyes, "Coming dear!" she muttered cheekily. 

Evie skidded to a halt right beside Lucy. 

"OK, come on then. Grab an arm," said Evie, as she gestured towards Lucy with her right arm. 

Lucy reluctantly accepted, grabbing Evie by the arm but still keeping a firm grasp on the wall with her other hand. 

"You have to let go of the wall you know," Evie said playfully. The younger woman could see that Lucy was genuinely nervous. "Trust me," Evie said gently, as she looked into Lucy's beautiful dark brown eyes. 

Evie held Lucy tightly around her waist as she guided her onto the ice. 

"OK. I have to admit, this is romantic," said Lucy, as she felt Evie's strong grasp. 

"Told you so," Evie replied. 

Still holding Lucy firmly by the hands, Evie turned to face her. 

All of a sudden Evie felt the toe pick of her left skate catch the ice and before she could do anything she found herself falling, taking a bemused Lucy with her. 

"Oh no, Lucy! Are you alright?" Evie asked, as they lay in a heap on the ice. 

Lucy let out a loud chuckle, "Perfectly fine. Come here you," Lucy grinned as she moved in to kiss Evie firmly on the lips. 

"I want to do this again," said Lucy. 

"See, I told you that you would enjoy it," said Evie, as she moved in to kiss Lucy once more. 

"Just you wait until I get you home. I'm going to make you pay for the bruises you have given me!" Lucy said with a sly grin. 

"Oh, please do," Evie replied.


End file.
